La princesse et les clefs légendaires
by yuki1706
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia est une jeune princesse de 18 ans , elle vit paisiblement dans sa ville dont le nom lui est bizarrement inconnu et est appréciée de tous mais un jour d'hiver, des brigands attaquent sa ville et elle doit fuir... Seule . Mais qui est t'elle vraiment ? Qui va t'elle rencontrer dans son périple ? Vous le découvrirez en lisant cette histoire ! Aventure et romance
1. Prologue

Prologue , la princesse et les clefs légendaires

Je dois fuir ! Vite ! Je cours sans m'arrêter , derrière moi , ma ville est en feu . J'entends des cris de terreur et de souffrance , des pleurs de bébé et les rires des barbares qui tuent sans la moindre honte . Mes pieds me font terriblement mal , je suis pieds nus mais tant pis … Je continue a courir cherchant désespérément un endroit ou me cacher . Le froid vint bientôt me gagner , mes membres s'engourdissent , Je lève les yeux au ciel et celui-ci et gris , comme mon terrible destin . J'essaye de me réchauffer en me frottant les bras mais ça n'a aucun effet … Soudain , J'aperçois une maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'approcher que je sombra dans les ténèbres …

Voila j'espère que ce court prologue vous a plu et qu'il vous a mis l'eau à la bouche pour une suite ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je compte sur vous ! Bisous :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ou suis-je ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voila j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le 1er chapitre de cette fiction , il est tout chaud , il sort du four ! ( hem je m'arrete ici pardon ^^' ) Je précise que je répondrais aux reviews au dessus de chaque chapitre et que je mettrais ici aussi des petits infos sur l'histoire ou sur l'avancée de celle ci ^^ En ce qui concerne les chapitres , j'en posterai un par semaine voir deux si j'ai le temps :) les pensées des personnages seront exprimées comme ceci : / au début et à la fin

Kagura: J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour ce chapitre en espaçant les lignes pour une compréhension comme tu me l'avais conseillé . Merci pour ta review ^^

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages ( même si j'aimerais tellement :D )

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Ou suis je ?**

Bon , j'y vais ! Dit un garçon au cheveux roses en sortant de sa maison .

Ouais ! Et ne rentre pas trop tard Natsu hein ?! Lui répondit un autre garçon au cheveux noirs , le visage remplis de piercing .

Toute façon , je rentre quand je veux ! Rétorqua celui-ci

Nii-san … Dit tout bas une petite fille aux cheveux bleus .

PDV Natsu

J'en ai marre ! Gajeel me prends encore pour un gosse … Il est toujours la pour me surveiller , vérifier tout ce que je fait ! Punaise, J'en ai marre ! Heureusement que il y a aussi Wendy , je l'aime vraiment ma petite sœur !

Bon allez je suis sensé me promener, cela fait à peine cinq minutes que je marche dans le froid , au bord du chemin menant a la ville . j'aperçois une forme , couchée au sol . En dirait une fille ! Je me précipite à ses cotés et en effet , C'est bien une fille ! Elle doit avoir mon âge , elle est blonde et très belle si on oublie sa peau blanche et pale et ses lèvres violacées par le froid . Je ne peux pas la laisser la ! Je la prend dans mes bras , essayant de la réchauffer au maximum en la couvrant de mon manteau . Je repars alors en courant a la maison , Je dois tout faire pour la sauver !

Je suis rentré ! Annonçais-je , en criant

Wendy descendit en trombe les escaliers et questionna son frère .

' Déjà ? Ça ne fait que dix minutes que tu es sorti , Qui est ce dans tes bras ?! Demanda elle étonnée .

C'est une fille , je l'est trouvée au bord du chemin pour allez en ville , elle est en hypothermie . Prépare un repas pour elle s'il te plaît ! ' exigeais-je

En attendant , je déposa l'inconnue sur le canapé et la couva d'une couverture , elle ne tremblait plus et son visage avait retrouvée meilleure mine.

/ Mais que faisais tu en pleine tempête ? Je me demande qui tu es … Mais je sais une chose c'est que je vais prendre soin de toi ./

Natsu ! J'ai préparée une soupe pour elle , c'est bon ? Demanda ma petite sœur.

Je rejoignis ma sœur dans la cuisine , elle tenait fièrement le bol de soupe dans ses mains, un grand sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres !

Merci Wendy t'es la meilleure ! Fis je , en lui baisant le front . Je pris la soupe , la déposa sur la table du salon . L'Inconnue dormait toujours , je décida de la veiller jusqu'à son réveil, mais je m'endormis...

Pdv Lucy

Ou suis je ? Je me sens bien , j'ai chaud , et plus froid comme lorsque je m'étais évanouie . J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux , peut-être suis je tombée sur une famille d'ogres ?! Pff quelles pensées absurdes ! Je suis une jeune adulte maintenant... J'entends des petits ronflements a coté de moi , j'ai vraiment peur d'ouvrir les yeux … mais il faut le faire je peux pas rester comme ça

1er chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ^^ J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible , laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Perte de mémoire

Bonjour à tous et a toutes ! Alors voici le chapitre 2 , tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser car il très court mais je ne voyais pas comment prolonger ce chapitre ^^' Je vous rassure pour le prochain, il y aura plus de lecture !

Kagura : Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir encore donné ton avis ^^ en ce qui concerne l'histoire, il est vrai que je balancé l'action en deux mais ce chapitre qui arrive et le prochain sauront beaucoup plus calmes et explicatifs on va dire ^^ Je n'hésiterai pas à te demander si j'ai besoin d'aide , merci encore:)

margottvla : Hey ! C'est vrai que c'est un bon début de fanfiction si j'en crois vos avis ^^ merci pour ta review:) La suite est à lire en bas

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : perte de mémoire**

J'ouvre les yeux et vue un jeune homme à mes cotés . Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il a les cheveux roses. Il semble dormir . Je me concentre alors sur la pièce , c'est un salon avec une énorme cheminée, sur la droite il y'a une immense baie vitrée et on y aperçoit dehors la neige en train de tomber. Sur la gauche se trouve un coin avec un canapé et un fauteuil . C'est vraiment une pièce chaleureuse . Mince ! Il semble se réveiller , vite il faut que je fasse semblant de dormir , je me rallongea rapidement en feignant dormir .

' Ouahhh j'ai bien dormi ! Tiens , elle n'est pas encore réveillée . ' fit il en baillant

Je l'entends se pencher juste au dessus de ma tête , son souffle chaud me caresse le visage . Il semble me détailler, le rouge me monte aux joues…

Elle dort encore , j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas tarder a se réveiller … dit il , inquiet .

Je n'allais plus tenir avec son visage si près du mien , je fins de me réveiller brutalement !

Elle .. AIEE Tu fais mal toi ! s'exclama le garçon

En effet le pauvre, je venais de lui mettre un bon coup de tête dans le crane !

AAAAH Gomen ! Hein mais ou suis-je ? demandais je , complètement perdue.

Chez moi , enfin chez nous . Tu t'appelles comment ? me demande le jeune homme .

Lucy , Lucy Heartfilia et vous ? fis je .

Oh pas besoin de me vouvoyez , moi c'est Natsu, Natsu Dragnir ! Mais il y a plus important d'où tu viens ? demanda Natsu , en me fixant

J'ai du fuir mon village , il était en feu … Après quelques heures de marche , il semble que je me sois évanouie … répondis je , la voix triste

Je vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvée dans la neige . C'est dur mais tu dois bien te rappeler le nom de ton village non ? me questionna Natsu , visiblement intrigué .

Je viens de …. Je viens de … Euh je ne sais plus … dis je , cherchant dans mes pensées

Mon dieu ! Je ne me rappelais plus d'où je venais ! comment cela se fait-il ?! Des larmes commencent a perler de mes yeux…

Non je t'en prie ne pleure pas ! mais pourquoi tu ne te rappelles plus de ca ? fis Natsu , il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi , qu'il est gentil…

Lucy : Je ne sais pas … Je crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire …. Annonçais-je , apeurée .

Chapitre 2 fini ! L'action n'est pas encore présente mais je tiens à y aller progressivement quite à prendre un peu de temps ^^ sinon n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, ca me permet de m'améliorer et de savoir si l'histoire vous plait ! Plein de bisous à vous ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une promesse et Wendy

Bonsoir ! Comment allez vous ? Très bien j'espère ! Moi sa va . Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 3 de cette histoire ! « Applaudissements » Oh arrêtez vous me gênez ! Bon je plaisante bien sur ^^ Alors l'histoire avance progressivement et je m'excuse encore pour le peu d'action voir pas du tout qu'il y a dans ce chapitre mais ça arrive, soyez patient(e)s svp ! ^^

Ccilia : La suite ? Eh bien la voilà ! ^^

Kagura : Tout d'abord merci ^^ Alors pour les mots japonais je suis désolée je pensais justement que ça sonnerais mieux mais je vois que non... ECHEC :D Sinon je pense que l'histoire va duré jusqu'à 20 chapitres au moins, peut-être 25 .

Clemantine : J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai mis des tirets devant chaque réplique de personnage et maintenant je vois la différence en lisant, merci ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de décrire les émotions des personnages, je vais essayer de développer ça au max dans les prochains chapitres.

Effectivement Lucy est quelqu'un de haut placé de la d'où elle vient, je dirais même très haut placé ! Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus...Si ce n'est que merci pour tes conseils et tes avis sur tout les chapitres ! :)

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une promesse et Wendy**

/ Cette fille à perdue la mémoire. Elle à l'air tellement fragile... Que lui est il arrivé de si terrible ? / Natsu

-Perdue la mémoire ? Bon ça va tu te rappelles de ton nom c'est déjà ça ! Me rassure Natsu, en souriant .

Pourquoi ai je perdu la mémoire ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus de rien ? Y'a t'il quelque chose que je ne doit pas savoir ? Toutes ces questions me donnent mal a la tête...

-Mais pourquoi je ne me rappelles plus de rien ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à penser correctement ?! M'écriais je , en me serrant le crane

-Calme toi Lucy ! Je vais t'aider a retrouver la mémoire , je te le promets ! Me promis Natsu en me prenant les mains. Elles sont si chaudes et douces...

mes larmes se t'arrisent doucement, Natsu a une douceur de vivre et une insouciance qui me rassure et me réchauffe le cœur

-Tu es calmée ? Maintenant je vais te présenter au reste de la famille ! Fis il , en se levant

-Mais attends, vous êtes combien ? Demandais-je

-Euh … seulement 3 a vrai dire. répondis t'il , la mine triste .

-Je vois , bon allez tu me les présentes ? M'enquis-je , ayant repris du poil de la bête.

-Oui, suis moi ! S'exclame t'il , les yeux tout brillants

Je le suivit jusqu'à un escalier assez petit , la maison était peut être petite mais charmante ! On monte l'escalier et je vue une petite porte avec marqué « Wendy » dessus . Il a une femme ?! Mais non , mais non …

-Wendy ouvre je veut te présenter Lucy ! Crie Natsu, en tapant trois petits coups à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille âgée d'une douzaine d'années, elle a les cheveux bleus, les yeux marrons et une petite bouille trop mignonne !

-Lucy , je te présente ma petite sœur Wendy ! Fis Natsu

-Comme tu es mignonne ! Enchantée Wendy ! m'exclamais-je, en lui souriant . Elle me répondit par un joli sourire , c'est la que je vu qu'elle a les mêmes dents que son frère, c'est à dire des canines très prononcées , c'est sûrement de famille...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éprouve un sentiment de réconfort en la voyant. Je la prit dans mes bras en pleurant pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas … Cette petite fille est étrange, je sens émané d'elle un pouvoir étrange et très puissant, de même pour Natsu. Je connais ce pouvoir et je le ressens... je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être mage donc comment est ce possible ?

* * *

Lucy perçoit un pouvoir étrange en Natsu et Wendy... Quel est donc ce pouvoir ? Comment et pourquoi le ressent-elle ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite pardi ! ^^

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Une petite review me ferait super plaisir ^^ Merci à celles qui m'en laissent ^^ Le prochain chapitre lance enfin l'action si je puis dire , gros bisous sur vos bouilles ! :D


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un passé douloureux

Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Je suis désolée pour le petit retard mais avec les cours c'est un pocco compliqué ^^' Sinon c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre 4 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme les précédents ! ^^

Kagura : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant ^^

Ccilia : Contente que tu aimes ! ^^ Je suis chaud patate pour continuer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un passé douloureux et un prénom pas si inconnu que ça...

Après cette étreinte avec Wendy , j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et une voix d'homme rauque retentir

-Oi Natsu ! Je suis rentré ! Eh ?! La fille a disparu ! crie la voix d'un homme  
-Ah il est rentré ! Dit Natsu, d'un ton enjoué

-Qui est ce ? demandais je, interrogative .

-C'est notre grand frère , Gajeel ! Fis il avec un grand sourire  
Je descendis les escaliers, pressée par un Natsu surexcité ! J'aperçois alors le fameux Gajeel, c'est un jeune homme de taille moyenne il a les cheveux longs d'un noir ténébreux, les yeux rouges sang et des piercings partout mais il ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant.

-Bonjour Gajeel-San, Je me nomme Lucy Heartfilia ! Merci pour votre hospitalité ! dis je poliment en m'inclinant .

-Ne sois pas si formelle, crevette ! L'important c'est que tu ailles bien ! me dit il en riant un peu .

Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses ! Malgré son physique un peu brut, il m'a l'air très gentil !

Après les présentations, Natsu me propose de manger un morceau ! C'est vrai que depuis mon réveil, je n'avais bu qu'une soupe ! Il partit alors dans la cuisine et revient avec une assiette de riz , il me la donne et on partit s'installer dans le salon . Je n'avais pas remarqué mais dans le salon, il y avait des photos de Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel ensemble et plus jeunes ! Mais aussi des photos d'une femme aux cheveux bleus avec les yeux marrons ressemblant trait pour trait a Wendy. Et d'un monsieur au yeux verts avec les cheveux roses, ressemblant a Natsu ... Serait ce leurs parents ? Je compte bien lui demandé.

-Natsu ... ? fis je d'une petite voix

-Oui ?

-Sur les photos ... Ce sont vos parents ? Demandais-je mais en connaissant sûrement la réponse

-Oui , ce sont nos parents ... Il me répondit d'un ton triste , comme si il allait s'effondrer ...

-Mais ou sont vos parents ?

-Morts , ils sont morts … Il avait les larmes aux yeux ... !

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du poser cette question mais je veux connaître leur passé !  
Un sentiment de compassion m'envahis, Natsu me parut si faible, si triste que sans le vouloir je lui propose de me raconter ce qui l'attriste à ce point

-Si sa peu te soulagé , raconte moi … lui proposais-je, pour l'aider.

-C'était il y'a 7 ans … commença t'il

Flash Back

J'avais 11 ans cette année la , Wendy en avait 5 et Gajeel 16 . On vivait dans cette maison . Notre père était journaliste pour un magazine national assez connu, c'était un ancien mage et notre mère était une mage, elle était une dragon slayer tout comme notre père.

Retour présent

-Dragon...Slayer ?

Ce terme ne m'est pas inconnu... J'en ai marre d'être amnésique ! Je voudrais tellement me rappeler de pleins choses du moins celles qui sont importantes !

-Oui , Laisse moi continuer .

Flash Back

Elle travaillait pour la guilde Fairy Tail et était une mage de rang S ! Elle faisait de dangereuses missions et revenait toujours a la maison blessée ... Mais malgré ça, elle nous aimait de tout son cœur ! Quand elle n'était pas en mission elle s'occupait de nous, jouait avec nous et elle nous apprenait la magie ... Notre père lui rentrait toujours tard du travail mais faisait tout pour s'occuper de nous ... Je me rappelle d'ailleurs de ses crises d'inquiétudes pour Maman quand elle partait une semaine en mission ! On vivait assez bien. Wendy et moi allions a l'école de magie dans une classe spéciale pour les enfants de mages ! Gajeel lui n'y allait pas disons qu'il était rebelle ! Il séchait les cours de magie , parlait mal aux professeurs ... Du coup c'est Maman qui s'occupait de sa formation ! il y avait d'ailleurs une fille blonde dont j'étais amoureux dans cette école mais après qu'elle ait arrêtée l'école , je l'ai plus jamais revue...

Retour présent

/Une file blonde hein ? Peut être qu'elle me ressemblais …/

Flash Back

Mais un jour, Maman prit une mission affichée depuis 50 ans à la guilde avec une amie du nom de Layla et plus jamais elle ne revint …

Retour présent

/Ce prénom me rend nostalgique ... Qui ça peut bien être ? Une personne de mon entourage ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de rien, nada. Natsu continuait son récit, je vagabonderai à mes pensées plus tard. /

Flash Back

C'était notre père qui nous avait appris la disparition de Maman . Un soir, on étaient en train de jouer dans le salon avec Wendy quand notre père arrivait plus tôt du boulot .

-Je suis rentré , les enfants ! ' s'exclamait t'il

\- Papa ! criais je en cœur avec Wendy, on lui sautait dessus et il s'écroulait sous notre poids en rigolant .

Soudainement, il avait pris une mine triste et nous dit d'aller l'attendre dans le salon et qu'il allait chercher gajeel . Il revint, accompagné de Gajeel et nous annonça la fatidique nouvelle...

-Maman a disparue . déclara t'il , d'une traite.

Maman à disparue, Maman à disparue . Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête . Je n'en revenais pas , notre mère ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ca ? Elle nous aimait trop ! Wendy avait compris très vite et s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle criait et serrait contre elle son doudou dragon qui l'accompagnait partout. Gajeel , lui ne montrait pas ses émotions normalement mais la quelques larmes perlaient de ses yeux et il répétait sans cesse ses mots ' Merde , merde , merde ! '

Notre père s'agenouillait et nous prenait dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte, le câlin aurait duré une éternité si quelqu'un n'avait pas toqué .

Notre père essuyait ses larmes et partit ouvrir . Ignir était pétrifié, je n'avais jamais vu notre père comme ça . Il avait un regard noir et ses poings tremblaient légèrement...

' Je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir ici ! ' s'écriait il , les poings enflammés en avant.

* * *

Chapitre 4 fini , on a une Lucy toujours amnésique mais qui se rappelle de certaines petites choses et on apprends plus sur le passé de Natsu et sa famille ! Donnez moi vos avis et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un mystérieux ennemi

Bonsoir mes chers petits kinders ! J'ai le plaisir de vous retrouvez pour le chapitre 5 de cette fiction ! ^^ C'est fou comme ça avance vite une fiction... Sinon petite info le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture et le 6 est fini donc vous aurez de la lecture pas de soucis pour ça ! ;)

lina2003 : Merci beaucoup ^^ la suite est la et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Kagura : Hihi merci ma petite Kagura ^^

Ccilia : Merci beaucoup contente que ca te plaise ! :) En ce qui concerne la longueur je suis désolé si tu les trouves un peu trop courts mais le problème est, enfin mon problème est que je n'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres ^^' Alors tu vas peut être pensé que c'est parce que j'ai la flemme tout ça mais non ! J'ai un peu de mal à étaler mon imagination sur un long chapitre et aussi parce que ( raison un peu bete hein ) mais j'ai peur de faire un trop long chapitre ou je dévoilerai trop de choses sur l'histoire alors que je voulais étalé une info sur un seul et même chapitre ! Voila je ne sais pas si tu m'as compris mais je voulais t'expliquer en bonne et due forme le pourquoi du comment :)

Voila toujours est t'il que si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser ^^ J'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Un mystérieux ennemi et une triste vérité dure à accepter...

-Je t'avait dit de ne pas revenir ici ! ' fit il , les poings enflammés en avant

L'homme avait stoppé les poings de mon père avec une aisance remarquable . Il avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux d'un rouge rubis hypnotisant... il devait avoir un age similaire à notre père si on en jugeait par son physique

-Ou est Natsu ? ' demandait t'il, calmement .

J'avais sursauté à l'entente de mon prénom, cet homme avait une aura sombre autour de lui, j'en tremblais et la peur me glaçait le sang. Gajeel s'était mis devant Wendy et moi pour nous protéger .

-Tu touches un seul de ses cheveux et je t'éclates Ikkaku ! ' lança ignir, furieux.

Le dit Ikkaku n'écoutait pas et s'était approché de moi , la main tendue pour m'attraper, je sursautais et me collait au mur espérant lui échapper...

-Hurlement du dragon de feu ! ' cria Ignir

Ikkaku traversa le mur à cause de la puissance du hurlement de notre père et partit s'écraser dans la neige à des mètres plus loin.

Ignir poursuivit alors le mage et leur combat s'établissait dans la foret :

\- Ailes du dragon de feu ! ' lançait notre papa dragon slayer

-Je connais tes techniques Ignir , tu ne m'auras pas avec ça ! ' fis Ikkaku en parant aisément .

La pression ne baissait pas, Ignir enchaînait attaques sur attaques mais il s'épuisait, cela faisait des années qu'il s'était relâché niveau combat puisque qu'aucune menaces ne pesaient sur nous avant cela .

-Je vais t'abattre avec ça ! Rongez! Milles cendres de l'Enfer !' Cria Ikkaku, des cendres l'entouraient et planaient autour de lui . Il les lançait alors sur Papa en une salve destructrice...

un épais voile de fumée m'empêchait de voir, quand il se dispersait j'avais pu voir un trou énorme mais aucun signe de papa .

Gajeel me faisait signe de rester la avec Wendy et il descendait voir .

Il s'engouffrait dans le trou, papa était la . Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et des plaies béantes recouvraient son corps. Gajeel s'approchait de lui, prêt à le remonter pour le sauver mais il lui retenait le poignet

-Gajeel, ça ne sert à rien c'est la fin...' fit il doucement , ses blessures lui faisant terriblement mal

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais te remonter et appeler le vieux machin rose ! ( comprenez Polyussica xD ) répliquait Gajeel , en haussant le ton

-Ga...jeel. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps … Dit à ton frère et à ta sœur que je les aimes et que je suis désolé... ' sa voix était faible et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche quand il parlait...

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je vais te remontez et tu vas pas mourir ! ' répondais Gajeel, il essayait de se rassurer, il voyait que papa allait mourir mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, chose normale...

-Je t'aime mon fils... une quinte de toux le prenait et ses paupières mis closes se fermaient à jamais...

Gajeel criait, il hurlait en serrant notre père . Sa rage explosait au grand jour

Retour Présent

Natsu je suis tellement désolé ! Fis je , en pleurant, Il a vu la mort de son père de ses propres yeux...

' Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lucy ' dit il , en me rassurant . Je continue

Flash Back

Gajeel remontait mais sans le corps de notre père sûrement pour ne pas choquer Wendy .

Ikkaku était la, le regard vide sans émotions. Il regardait le trou et commençait à partir lentement

-Sale pourriture ! Comment as tu osé ?! ' Criait Gajeel, à son attention le faisant se stopper.

-Ton père était un obstacle à mon but premier, tache de protéger Natsu ou il arrivera malheur . Je ne me contenterai que de la mort d'Ignir aujourd'hui . ' conseilla le mage aux cendres . Il s'éloignait lentement et on ne voyait plus que ses traces de pas dans la neige...

Gajeel laissait tomber et revint vers nous , ils nous faisait rentrer dans la maison .

-Natsu, Wendy . Papa est mort, je...je n'ai pas su le sauver... je suis tellement désolé ! ' nous annonçait t'il, la voix rauque et ses larmes menaçant de tomber

Wendy pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle était petite et tout ce qui arrivait même si elle comprenait la dépassait. Gajeel l'avait pris dans ses bras et la serrait chaudement .

Moi je n'avais pas envie . Pour moi, il était responsable du meurtre de Papa, il l'avait laissé mourir !

-Gajeel t'as laissé mourir papa ! Je te déteste ! ' lui criais-je, en colère

J'étais hors de moi , Maman qui avait disparu et maintenant Papa qui mourrait? C'en était trop pour moi ! J'avais couru dans ma chambre , je m'y était enfermé et j'y ais pleuré pendant des heures et des heures affalé sur mon lit. Soudain, une grosse douleur à la tête m'assagissait . La douleur était telle que je criais en me tenant la tête . Ma vue devenait floue et je m'évanouissais...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous as plu ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! ^^ Sinon moi je vous dis à ce week end pour le chapitre 6 ! :) Maléna 3


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du grand retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre ! En fait j'étais malade donc j'avais pas trop la foi... Bon je raconte ma vie voilà :D Sinon la je reviens en forme donc pour le chapitre 6 donc qui je l'espère va vous plaire! :)

lina2003 : La suite est la ! ^^ Et sinon pour répondre à ta question le monsieur aux cendres dans le chapitre précédent n'est autre qu'un OC ! D'ailleurs désolé de ne pas l'avoir précisé au début ^^' Merci c'est vrai que j'aime bien le fait que Natsu, gajeel et Wendy soit une famille :)

Ccilia : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! ^^ Et désolé encore pour le pavé que tu as du lire la dernière fois ^^'

Kagura : RIP IGNIR :'( Merci :D !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Fairy Tail et l'entretien perturbant du Maitre**

-Mais que s'est il passé après que tu te sois évanoui ? Demandais-je

-Eh bien quelque chose de très bizarre mais je ne vais pas tout te raconter voyons ! Répondis Natsu, taquinant notre princesse blonde

-T'es pas drôle Natsu ! m'énervais-je, en gonflant les joues

/ Elle est mignonne quand elle s'énerve, je devrais la taquiner plus souvent.../ Natsu

-Dis Lucy ! Fis Natsu, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit

-Hm ?

-Ça te dirait de rejoindre une guilde du nom de Fairy Tail ? Propose t'il, en me fixant

-Une guilde ? Fairy Tail ? Demandais-je, incertaine

-Oui, c'est un endroit ou il y'a plein de mages qui font des missions pour gagner de l'argent et il y'a une bonne ambiance la bas ! Explique t'il, il voulait absolument me convaincre

-Eh bien ça m'a l'air d'être amusant, j'accepte ! Répondit-je en souriant.

-Génial ! Bon ba qu'est ce que t'attends on y va alors ! S'exclama Natsu, déjà prêt .

-Très bien, allons y ! m'écriais-je, pleine d'enthousiasme

On sortit de la maison et le froid m'accueillit chaleureusement, zut j'avais presque oublié qu'on était en hiver... Tout le long du chemin je discute avec Natsu, il me parle de ses amis qui sont à Fairy Tail dont une qui s'appelle Erza qu'il qualifie de monstre aux cheveux écarlates et mangeuse de Fraisier . Il me parle aussi d'un certain Grey qu'il surnomme affectueusement « Le Glaçon ou le Nudiste » .

-Drôle de façon d'appeler ses amis ! Lui fis je remarqué en riant doucement

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Une fois que tu les auras vu, tu les appelleras pareil j'suis sur ! Répliqua Natsu, sur de lui

Nous continuons notre chemin quand nous arrivons dans la ville .

-Bienvenue à Magnolia ! Me dit Natsu en souriant de toutes ses dents

Je le remercie et tout en continuant à marcher j'observe les maisons. Celles de Magnolia sont charmantes, faites de belles briques et ne dépassant pas deux étages . J'adore ce style un peu pittoresque !

Mon observation se coupe quand je vois que nous arrivons devant une grande bâtisse au bout de la ville, j'aperçois alors les inscriptions ' Fairy Tail ' gravées en or sur un grand portail . Ça y est nous y sommes ! Je suis tellement pressée de rencontrer tout les gens dont Natsu m'a parlé !

Natsu me fait signe de le suivre et il ouvre avec force les grandes portes de la guilde :

-Salut bandes de nazes ! Crie t'il en entrant . Je le vois foncer vers le fond de la guilde je me demande qui il a aperçut...

Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir l'intérieur, il y a un bar sur la gauche ou une fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus nettoie des verres . assise à ce même bar il y a une femme aux cheveux rouges qui mange un gâteau. ça doit être Erza, la mage dont m'a parlé Natsu ! Je vais de ce pas me présenter.

-Bonjour ! ' Fis je , en m'adressant aux deux mages avec un grand sourire

-Bonjour ! ' me répondirent les deux en même temps

-Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, je souhaiterai rejoindre votre guilde ! '

-Erza Scarlett, enchantée Lucy. ' répondit Erza en me souriant

-Moi c'est Mirajane mais tu peux m'appeler Mira ! Ou veux tu ton tatouage Lucy ? ' me demanda la barman gentiment

Un tatouage ? Mmm … Ou vais je le faire ? Ah ça y est j'ai une idée !

-Je le voudrais sur la main gauche en rose s'il te plaît ! ' répondis je, fière de mon choix .

-Très bien... et voilà le résultat c'est très joli ! ' s'exclama Mira en enlevant le tampon de ma main

En effet, je regarde mon tatouage et le rose bonbon se marie très bien avec ma peau pale ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir rejoint une guilde mais je n'ai pas de magie a ce que je sache... Comment vais-je faire pour m'intégrer ? Je suis dans mes pensées quand je sens qu'on me tape doucement dans le dos . Je me retourne et voit Wendy qui me sourit

-Oh Wendy ! Tu es à Fairy Tail aussi ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée de la voir

-Oui ! Gajeel y est aussi, je suis contente que tu aie rejoint la guilde Lucy-san ! S'exclame Wendy, contente de me voir ici en pleine forme.

Mine de rien, je suis rassurée que Wendy et Gajeel soit dans la guilde . Je m'entends super bien avec eux comme avec Natsu, c'est apaisant...

-Lucy-san ? M'interpelle Wendy

-Ah pardon ! J'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? Fis je en m'excusant

-Haha ce n'est rien, je te disais que le Maître souhaitais s'entretenir avec toi, comme tu es nouvelle il veut en savoir plus sur toi ! M'informe Wendy

-Oh je vois, j'y vais de ce pas alors !

Je remercie Wendy qui m'indique ou se trouve le bureau de Maître et m'y rends . Je monte un escalier et voit une porte ou est marquée ' Bureau du Maître ' C'est la, je toque et attends une réponse.

-Entrez ! '

-Bonjour Maître , je suis la nouvelle je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia . Vous vouliez me voir ? M'enquis-je , en m'asseyant .

-Je souhaitais te voir car vois-tu chaque fois que l'on recrute quelqu'un je dois remplir un formulaire comprenant un certain nombre d'informations . Alors dis moi Lucy quel age a tu ? Demande le Maitre, pour commencer.

-18 ans .

-D'où viens tu ? Continue t'il dans ses questions.

Aie la question qui fâche … Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?

Bon il faut que je sois honnête après tout je compte tout faire pour m'intégrer normalement .

-Eh bien... Je suis amnésique . Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, de mes origines d'où je viens, c'est le Néant... Je suis désolée... m'excusais-je, en baissant la tête.

Le Maître ne dit rien, cela fait quelque minutes que j'ai la tête penchée . Je la relève et reste stupéfaite. Il est figé et des gouttes de sueur perlent de son front, que lui arrive t'il ? Je m'approche quand je l'entends dire quelque chose :

-Elusa... Alors c'est elle... Murmure t'il pour lui même

Elusa ? Je ne m'apelle pas comme ca pourtant... Qu'est ce qu'il entends par ce mot ? Je suis perdue...

Je passe ma main devant lui plusieurs fois pour le ramener a la raison . Il sursaute et s'excuse :

-Ah ! Désolée Lucy je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris . Tu peux redescendre en bas avec les autres, nous en avons fini. Conclue t'il mais avec le regard vide

-Euh... Ce n'est rien. Merci à bientôt . Dis-je en me levant .

Je sors et ferme la porte lentement. L'entretien m'a grandement perturbée... Enfin plutôt l'attitude du maître. Ce nom ' Elusa ' il ne me dit rien qui vaille... Je secoue la tête bien décidée a arrêter de trop me triturer l'esprit quand soudain celle ci se met à tourner

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

Je titube légèrement et essaye quand même de descendre quand je perds l'équilibre et dévale l'escalier... J'entends des cris mais ma vue devint floue et je perds conscience... brutalement .

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Kissuuu Maléna


	8. Chapitre 7 : Layla Heartfilia

Aloha ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 ! Eh oui c'est Noël avant l'heure ! Non je plaisante hein ^^ Sinon je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore moi cette période qui précède Noël ! On se promène pour voir les décos et les illuminations, on achète un sapin, Ça met du baume au cœur tout ça ^^ Bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire le chapitre ci dessous ;)

lina2003 : La suite est la et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Kagura : Merci ! :D Alors maintenant que tu me le dis je n'avais pas remarqué que ça sonnait pareil que la prononciation d'Erza... Après j'ai trouvé ce nom par pur hasard mais il faudrait peut être mieux que j'en trouve un autre ^^'

Ccilia : Merci pour ton com' ^^ Le chapitre suivant est ici et il t'attends haha

lsistys : Merci ! :)

Ah oui je voulais adresser un grand merci à ceux ou celles qui me laissent des commentaires ainsi qu'a ceux qui mettent en favori ou suivent mon histoire ! ^^ Savoir que vous appréciez mon histoire et que vous donnez vos avis me fait super plaisir et me pousse encore plus à continuer ! :) Mais je ne vous oublie pas aussi chèr(e)s petit(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, merci à vous aussi ! :D

Bonne lecture ( et joyeux Noël à vous si je ne poste pas de chapitre d'ici la ! )

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Layla Heartfilia, la magie de Lucy et des événements inattendus !**

J'ouvre mes yeux lentement...Mon premier réflexe est de toucher ma tête pour voir si je n'ai pas de bosse à cause de ma chute mais bizarre je ne sens rien...

Je décide alors de me lever quand je réalise que j'étais couchée sur de l'herbe. Je suis censée être à la guilde non alors pourquoi je me réveille dans l'herbe ? Je regarde aux alentours et voit que je suis dans un immense jardin !

Il est rempli d'arbres fruitiers ! Des orangers, des cerisiers, des pommiers et j'en passe ! Je m'avance doucement vers eux quand j'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule, il doit y avoir une fontaine pas loin ! Je suis le bruit distinct de l'eau et arrive dans une sorte de petite allée avec un toit de verre recouvert de rosiers. Je suis émerveillée, c'est magnifique ! Je traverse le chemin et arrive devant une superbe fontaine entièrement faite d'or ! Je m'y assois et respire bruyamment. Je ne sais absolument pas ou je suis mais cet endroit est si apaisant et beau...

Je ferme les yeux un court instant quand je sens un souffle sur mon visage ! J'ouvre mes paupières brusquement et reste bouche bée . Devant moi se trouve une femme qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Les mêmes yeux chocolats, les mêmes cheveux blonds dorés... Qui est ce ? Je compte bien lui demander !

-Qu...Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je, en bégayant vu mon étonnement

-Je suis Layla Heartifilia . Répondit la femme, en me souriant tendrement

Elle à le même nom de famille que moi ? Mais c'est purement impossible ! Déjà qu'elle me ressemble fortement et en plus elle à le même nom de famille que moi ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage en plus... Qui ça peut bien être ?

-Comment cela se fait t'il que vous ayez le même nom de famille que moi ? Fis-je

-La réponse est simple Lucy, je suis ta mère. Répondit Layla de sa voix douce .

Ma..ma mère...? Je ne l'ai jamais connue car elle est censée être morte ! Comment c'est possible ? Je ne sais pas mais.. J'ai toujours voulu vivre ce moment ! Rencontrer ma mère biologique...

-Ma...Maman c'est bien toi...? dis-je, non sans verser quelques larmes .

-Oui ma fille c'est moi... Maintenant viens asseyons nous je dois te parler à propos de certaines choses... Fis Layla, en séchant mes larmes dans une douce caresse

-Tout d'abord, je suis une mage plus précisément une constellationiste et tu en es une aussi Lucy... commence Layla

-Alors je suis aussi une mage ? C'est tellement cool ! Mais en quoi consiste mon pouvoir ? M'enquis-je, curieuse

-Une constellationiste est un ou une mage qui utilise des clefs d'or plus précisément les clefs du Zodiaque qui sont du nombre de 12. Chaque signe à son esprit qui le représente . Tu pourras à l'aide des clefs les appeler dès que tu le souhaites et ils t'aideront à combattre. Il y'a aussi des esprits de clefs d'argent mais ils sont pour la plupart pas du tout combatifs et puissants. M'explique t'elle, sérieusement .

-Oh je vois ! C'est très intéressant comme pouvoir ! M'exclamais-je, intéressée par la magie que je possède désormais

-Cependant Lucy...

-Oui ?

-Traite toujours tes esprits comme des amis et non comme des boucliers... me conseille t'elle bien que ça sonne à mes oreilles comme une obligation

J'hoche la tête lentement et la rassure, je ne compte pas les utiliser comme de vulgaires protections ! Ce seront mes amis, mes confidents tout du moins je l'espère...

Ma mère me fait un grand sourire, elle semble rassurée par mes propos ! Soudain je m'aperçois qu'elle commence à disparaître ! Son corps s'évaporant dans une traînée blanche assez translucide

-Maman que se passe t'il ?! Pourquoi ton corps disparaît ?! Lui criais-je, inquiète

-Lucy c'est normal... Cela veut dire que tu ne pas tarder à te réveiller... me réponds ma mère, sereine.

\- Me réveiller ? Quoi attends c'est un rêve ? M'exclamais-je, incertaine.

\- Tu verras bien ma chérie. Il faut que je te dise une dernière chose avant de te quitter...

Quoi donc maman ? Fis je, les larmes commencent à perler de mes yeux

-Tu as un lien très précieux avec Natsu, tu es lié à lui par une certain pouvoir que tu auras en temps voulu... Protège le Lucy c'est ton devoir... M'annonce t'elle . Sa voix tremble et ses yeux brillent . son corps à disparu de moitié, elle tends dans un dernier geste sa main vers moi et elle à maintenant complètement disparue...

-MAMAAAAANN ! Hurlais-je .

/

...cy ! ..ucy ! Lucy réveille toi ! Me crie une voix

Je me réveille brusquement et Natsu est à mes cotés, il semble inquiet c'est lui qui m'a réveillé...

-Natsu... qu'est ce qui se passe...? demandais-je, perdue

-Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar Lucy . Tu criais sans cesse ' Maman maman ! ' et te débattait alors je t'ai réveillée . Me réponds t'il, toujours avec inquiétude et en me fixant

J'écarquille les yeux, tout me revient... ma chute dans les escaliers, la rencontre avec ma mère et les révélations qu'elles m'a faites. Alors c'était un rêve... Mais pourtant ça semblait si réel... J'essaye de me rappeler de plus de choses quand je sens quelque chose de froid sur ma cuisse . Je rabats les couettes et voit un trousseau de clefs mais de clefs d'or ! Il y'en a dix en tout ! Donc j'ai rêvé mais ce n'était pas non plus un simple rêve... Je prends le trousseau et caresse finement les clefs du bout des doigts, elles sont si belles...

Natsu me regarde perplexe, comment pourrais je lui expliquer mon rêve et lui parler de ma magie acquise récemment ? Je lui souris chaudement pour le rassurer . Il me sourit aussi et je le remercie intérieurement sur le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé pour l'instant.

J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes tremblotent grandement et je perds l'équilibre ! Je ferme les yeux attendant le choc mais rien ne vient... Je sens deux bras chauds qui m'enlacent... Natsu m'a rattrapé !

-Ne te surmène pas Luce, je te rappelle que as dévalé des escaliers quand même et ceci comme une boule ! Me rappelle t'il, non sans un petit rire taquin

je le frappe doucement sur la tête et rigole de sa gentille moquerie. Je me recouche lentement et Natsu me dit qu'il va appeler Wendy pour qu'elle contrôle mon état .

-Wendy ? Elle possède une magie de soins ? Fis je étonnée

-Ouais ! C'est la meilleure soigneuse de Fiore ! S'exclame Natsu, visiblement très fier de sa sœur .

Natsu sors de la chambre et appelle Wendy . Celle-ci arrive en trombe et toute essoufflée :

-Ah Lucy-san tu es réveillée ! On va regarder ta blessure... m'explique t'elle, en prenant un air sérieux.

Elle s'assoit près de moi et active sa magie, une douce lueur bleutée sors de ses mains et s'étend sur ma tête, la douleur s'en va lentement ça fait du bien... au bout de quelques minutes elle arrête et je la remercie grandement !

-Merci beaucoup Wendy ! Ça va beaucoup mieux ! Fis je, en la remerciant.

-C'est normal Lucy-san ! Si tu le souhaites on peut descendre, tu es totalement rétablie. Me répondit t'elle en souriant

-D'accord alors je te suis ! Fis je à Wendy, en me levant .

On descends les escaliers de la guilde quand je vois que tout le monde se tait et la plupart me lance des regards inquiets. Erza est la première à venir me voir

\- Tu nous a fait sacrément peur Lucy ! Je suis contente de te voir sur pied .

Je lui fais un grand sourire pour lui confirmer que je vais mieux . Mirajane s'approche de moi sûrement pour me demander comment je vais mais je vois qu'elle me fixe bizarrement...

-Lucy... ? Commence t'elle, d'une petite voix

-Mirajane...? répondis-je, perturbée par le regard qu'elle me lançait

-Regarde ton avant bras...

Je l'écoute et regarde mon avant bras. Ce que je vois me choque, j'ai un tatouage qui représente un croissant de lune avec à l'intérieur un soleil stylisé ! Le pire est qu'il semble être récent car je saigne encore et ma peau est comme brûlée... Je n'ai jamais eu ce tatouage auparavant c'est comme si il venait d'apparaître sur mon avant-bras ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire ? Je le caresse lentement essayant de savoir d'où il peut venir...

Je continue à admirer mon nouveau tatouage mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est que le Maître assis sur le bar m'observe :

\- Alors ca y est... Le tatouage est apparu, elle est éveillée... murmure t'il avec les sourcils froncés

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je peux améliorer des choses tout ca... Voila gros bisous à vous et bonnes fêtes ! ^^

PS : Pour mieux visualiser le tatouage de Lucy, je vous invite à taper sur Google images ' tatouage lune soleil " se sera la 4ème image en partant de la gauche ^^


	9. Chapitre 8: La guilde noire SkullsBloody

Ohayo minna ! Comment allez vous ? Écoutez moi sa va ! C'est bientôt les vacances ( Zones C yeah ! ^^ ) donc je suis plutôt contente ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour ce chapitre mais j'avais un bug d'inspiration... Ouais ça arrive des fois... Mais sa va mieux elle est revenue ! Petite précision skulls bloody veut dire cranes sanglants voilà j'ai trouvé ce nom la , il est plutôt cool non ?

Kagura : Haa je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ^^ Et je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe c'est vraiment ma bête noire... Il faut que je fasse plus attention ^^' Lucy à fumé quelle drogue ? Eh bien je dirais de l'héroïne comme c'est assez puissant ! Mais tu es mineure alors don't touch haha !

Lina2003 : Merci de me laisser régulièrement ton avis ^^ Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît autant ^^

Ccilia : Merci ! :D

Comme d'habitude , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **La guilde Skulls Bloody...**

Le Maître ne me quitte pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande à quoi il pense quand soudainement il m'appelle ainsi que Natsu .

-Natsu ! Lucy ! Venez par la. Ordonne t'il .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe le vieux ? Demande Natsu en accourant . Moi je reste silencieuse et demande en quelque sorte avec le regard .

-J'ai une mission pour vous . Je vous envoie près de Crocus mais plus haut, pas loin des montagnes . Votre mission consistera à battre une petite guilde noire qui terrorise Doméria, un petit village aux alentours . La récompense s'élève à 500 000 joyaux . Vous resterez la bas deux jours tout au plus .

Ouah 500.000 joyaux ?! Mais c'est énorme ! Je pourrais essayer avec cet argent de prendre une location pour résider à Magnolia... Mais seulement si on réussit la mission et ça me fait un peur quand même...

\- Mais je viens à peine de rejoindre la guilde ! Ce n'est pas un peu dur comme première mission Maître ? M'exclamais-je, inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lucy. Je suis sur que tu es en capable et puis n'oublie pas, Natsu est avec toi . Me rassure t'il .

Je me tourne vers Natsu et il me lance un grand sourire avec un pouce en l'air . Je lui rends son sourire, il a un don pour me rassurer c'est fou...

Vous partez dans une heure cela vous va ? Propose le Maître

Nous hochons la tête . Natsu va chez lui pour préparer son sac et de mon coté je demande un peu timidement à Mirajane si elle ne veux pas me preter un sac et mettre quelques bricoles dedans... Elle accepte avec plaisir et me prête même son sac préféré ! Elle me fait un rapide topo pour m'expliquer ou se trouve la gare et comment se passent des missions, quels sont les rangs de mages et plein d'autres choses passionnantes ! Je l'écoute attentivement et l'heure est vite passée ! Je prends mon sac et quitte la guilde .

/ 10 min plus tard /

J'arrive à la gare , il est 16h pile . Parfait, je suis à l'heure ! J'attends quelque minutes et Natsu débarque joyeusement avec un grand sac sur le dos :

-Hé Natsu ! Fis je en lui faisant signe .

-Oii Lucy ! S'exclame t'il, en arrivant près de moi . Alors tu es prête pour ta première mission ?

-Ah j'ai un peu peur mais je suppose que c'est normal . Répondis-je, nerveuse.

Suite à ça nous montons dans le train et nous asseyons respectivement l'un face à l'autre . Le train démarre et Natsu ne semble pas être très bien...

-Natsu, tu es tout pale sa va... ? Demandais-je, inquiète .

-J'ai oublié de te le dire Lucy mais les dragons slayers sont malades dans le train... Ahh je vais vomir ! M'explique t'il, quand il met brusquement ses mains devant sa bouche .

-AAAHH ne vomis pas sur moi Natsu ! Fis je en criant .

Je soupire bruyamment ,ça promet cette mission...

/ 1h30 plus tard /

Nous sommes arrivés à Doméria . J'allais aider Natsu à sortir mais il me devance et descends en trombe du train . Je le suis et il a déjà retrouvé meilleure mine !

-Ça y est on est enfin arrivés ! S'exclame t'il , apparemment réjouie .

-Allons y ! fis je en rigolant légèrement .

Nous marchons quelques minutes et trouvons facilement la maison du commanditaire, ça doit être la maison du maire vu la taille . Je toque doucement et un monsieur de petite taille nous accueille chaleureusement . Ils nous fait nous installer sur son canapé .

-Vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail ! Enchanté je suis le maire du village . Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, la guilde noire à éliminer est la guilde Skulls Bloody . Cela fait quelque mois déjà qu'elle nous assaille en nous volant de l'argent , en pillant les maisons et en prenant les femmes pour esclaves... Je vous en prie aidez nous ! Fit le maire, en s'agenouillant face à nous .

-On va t'aider t'inquiète pas ! Fis Natsu, le poing en feu et le regard convaincant .

-Nous allons les éliminer, ne vous en faites pas ! Rajoutais-je, confiante .

Le maire nous remercie grandement et nous indique l'emplacement de leur guilde . On se met en chemin . Seulement après quelques minutes de marche, nous apercevons le bâtiment . C'est un grand manoir et sur la porte d'entrée on peut voir le nom ' Skulls Bloody ' écrit avec du sang . J'en frissonne...

On décide alors de rentrer par surprise, Natsu fait le décompte :

\- 1, 2.. 3 !

On défonce la porte ensemble et c'est... vide . J'observe un peu l'endroit quand je sens une grande quantité de magie arrivée ! En effet au moins 100 mages se précipitent sur nous ! Il est temps d'apprendre à se servir de ma magie !

-Ouvre toi, porte du Lion ! Criais-je Une vive lumière dorée se répands et l'esprit du lion apparaît .

-Enchantée Lucy ! Ravi de te connaître, je suis Loki ! Ah tu es le portrait craché de ta mère ! Me dit il, en me détaillant .

-Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça désolé mais il faut que tu m'aides la ! Lui fis je, paniquée.

Il acquiesce et commence à asséner des coups de poings lumineux aux ennemis, il est plutôt fort ! Je cherche du regard Natsu et il est vraiment à fond dans son combat, son feu consume tout sur son passage !

/ Point de vue Natsu /

-Hurlement du dragon de feu ! criais-je , en balayant les quelques mages près de moi . Ils sont pas très forts les sbires pour le moment … Il n'y a pas de mage plus fort que ça ? Je continue mes attaques quand d'un coup la pièce se plonge dans le noir total ! Que se passe t'il ?! Je sens les derniers mages partirent et le silence envahit la salle...

-Ou est ce que vous allez ? Vous comptez fuir c'est ca ? Bandes de lâches ! Criais-je en allumant mon poing pour voir plus clair quand j'entends Lucy crié !

-Lucy ! M'exclamais-je , je cours vers elle quand je sens un souffle derrière mon oreille...

-Cela faisait longtemps Natsu... Comme tu as grandit... susurre la voix .

\- N-N..Non ce n'est pas-pas possible... murmurais-je en tremblant . Cette voix, c'est Ikkaku .

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Hé oui la l'action commence ou plutôt on rencontre un ancien personnage... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ca fait toujours plaisir à bientôt bisous à tous ! 3


	10. Chapitre 9 : Natsu et Lucy en danger

Chers ami(e)s , bonsoir ! Vous l'attendiez et il est la ! Je parle bien entendu du chapitre 9 ! « Ouaiiiis » ' Applaudissements' . Hem je m'arrête la je suis assez gênante haha :D . Bref je réponds sans plus attendre à vos reviews ^^

-lina2003 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Eh bien la suite est juste en dessous

-Kagura : Toujours présente tu es ;) Oula si je me mets à parler comme Yoda ca va pas le faire :') Sinon tu as bien raison, Ikkaku est un réel FDP et encore plus dans ce chapitre

-Ccilia : Lucy va éveillée son pouvoir dans ce chapitre mais comme ce n'est qu'un début elle n'est pas très agressive pour le moment ^^' mais dans le prochain chapitre , je peux seulement te dire qu'elle va envoyer du lourd ! Du very very badass power :D

-Anas22 : Ca me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise :)

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose que j'ai jamais précisé mais qui est très important : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Hiro Mashima que je respecte énormément pour son travail .**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Natsu et Lucy sont en danger !**

Je suis figé . Ikkaku se tient la juste devant moi . J'ai pourtant tout fait pour éviter de recroiser son chemin... Il a toujours ces sales yeux rouges sang qui te fixent comme si tu étais une proie en devenir .

-Cela fait plaisir de te revoir Natsu, tu as bien changé . Dire que j'aurais pu te tuer aussi ce jour-la... Tu t'en souviens hein ? Dit Ikkaku de sa voix étrangement calme .

A ses dires, tout remonte en moi . Le jour ou j'ai appris la disparition de ma mère, ce même jour ou mon père est mort... La peur, la tristesse, la colère . Tout ses sentiments que j'ai refoulés sont prêts a exploser au grand jour... Mais je n'arrive pas. Devant Ikkaku , je suis bloqué, comme si la peur me paralyse... Je serre mon poing dans la frustration .

-Ce sont de beaux souvenirs n'est ce pas ? Maintenant si tu veux bien j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Me rappelle il, en souriant faussement .

PDV LUCY

Alors c'est le sale type qui a tué le père de Natsu... Je continue à l'observer quand il se jette sur lui pour l'attaquer ! Natsu ne réagit pas et tombe à terre . Merde ! Mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?! Ikkaku continue à abattre coups de poings et coups de pieds pour finalement l'attraper par la gorge et le soulever du sol .

-Serait-ce la fin d'une misérable vie comme la tienne Natsu ? Demande mesquinement le mage aux yeux rouges .

Il continue à presser sa gorge et Natsu se débat comme il peut . Je sens mon sang bouillir et entre dans une colère sourde... Soudain ! Une vive énergie émane de moi ! C'est comme si mon corps et mon esprit tout entier ne supporte pas la vue de Natsu en danger ! Mon tatouage apparu la veille se met à briller intensément... Mais que se passe t'il ?! Je me sens surpuissante et fonce vers Ikakku avec une rapidité à couper le souffle !

-YAAAAAHHH ! m'écriais-je, en donnant une bonne droite à Ikkaku ! Celui-ci part s'écraser dans le mur plus loin et Natsu tombe à terre, évanouie.

Je m'élance à sa poursuite , je me sens vraiment bizarre... Ce pouvoir ne m'est pas commun... Comment l'ai je acquis en seulement une fraction de secondes mais surtout d'où vient-il ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions ! Il faut que je profite de ce gain de pouvoir pour battre Ikkaku !

-Comment a t'elle fait... ? Layla n'a acquis ce pouvoir bien plus tard qu'elle... Murmure Ikkaku, toujours adossé au mur en se tenant la joue .

Je m'effondre brutalement . Layla... Layla... Comment ce pourri connaît ma mère...? Mon corps tremble brutalement, je ne pense pas qu'il encaisse le trop plein de pouvoir que j'ai reçu . Je suis allongée sur le ventre, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et la crevure s'approche de moi... je lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais malheureusement je les fermes non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux...

/ Deux heures plus tard... /

Je m'éveille lentement... Il fait plutôt sombre dans l'endroit ou je me trouve mais je peux distinguer des barreaux . Donc je suis dans une cellule alors... ? Je baisse le regard vers mes pieds, ceux ci sont enchaînés au sol et je sens des menottes qui encerclent mes poignets . Je me demande ou est Natsu... J'espère qu'on ne lui fait pas de mal...

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé avant, c'était quoi cette énergie inattendue que j'ai reçue ? Ce que je trouve bizarre aussi c'est que mon tatouage s'est mis à briller ainsi... ¨Puis j'avais une aura orange autour de moi, elle semblait me donner de la force et me protéger en même temps... Attends ! Orange comme les flammes de Natsu ? C'est de plus en plus bizarre tout ça... Je suis dans mes pensées quand j'entends un cliquetis .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ordure ?! M'exclamais-je, à l'attention d'Ikkaku tout juste entré dans ma cellule .

-Je veux seulement te révéler certaines choses mais j'attends aussi que tu m'expliques certaines choses... Mais je vais commencer .

\- Tout d'abord . Commence t'il , J'ai été un mage de Fairy Tail tout comme Natsu et toi aujourd'hui .

Quoi ? Je reste bouche bée ! Lui, ancien mage de Fairy Tail ? Mais c'est de la folie !

-J'ai été mage à la même époque qu'Ignir et Grandiné, les parents de Natsu . Mais figure toi qu'il y avait aussi ta mère à Fairy Tail . J'étais solitaire à la guilde et je détestais tout le monde... Ta mère ne faisait pas exception . Un jour j'ai rencontré Le Roi dragon et il m'a donné un ordre... très spécial... j'ai quitté la guilde sans dire un mot et maintenant je ne cherche qu'a accomplir ma mission...

-De quelle mission parles tu ?! Et puis tu étais à Fairy Tail alors pourquoi es tu tombée aussi bas dans le mal ?! Lui criais-je, perdue par toutes les informations entendues.

Il sourit finement et se mit à rire à gorge déployée, il est vraiment taré...

-Mais tu sauras en temps voulu ma Princesse... Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu as éveillée ton pouvoir aussi tôt ? Fit il, en me questionnant .

-Si tu parles de ce qui est arrivée tout à l'heure , je sais pas ce qu'est ce pouvoir, ni d'où il vient . Je ne sais rien . Expliquais-je, sincère

Il s'approche de moi lentement, s'accroupit et me soulève le menton avec ses doigts fins .

\- Cela est fâcheux mais tu vas devoir dire la vérité maintenant ou je vais te punir. Le Roi dragon ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre !

\- Mais je ne sais vraiment rien ! Je ne vais pas inventer quelque chose qui me dépasse ! Lui lançais-je, énervée .

Il soupire en se levant et je l'entends alors murmurer quelque chose comme une incantation...

-Oh âmes souillées... Veuillez enfermer ce cœur qui ment dans l'enfer de la douleur... prononce t'il en joignant ses deux mains comme pour prier.

Soudain, une vive douleur me comprime le cœur et je me tors à cause de la douleur en hurlant !

-Des chaînes entourent actuellement ton cœur . Dès que tu me mentiras, les chaînes serreront un peu plus jusqu'à que ton cœur éclate et que mort s'en suive... Sur ce bonne nuit Princesse. Fit il en sortant .

Des larmes commencent à sortir de mes yeux et je pleure bientôt toutes les larmes de mon corps... Je réalise que je ne sais quasiment rien sur moi... Je ne connais même pas mon passé.. Sur ces pensées, je ferme les yeux pour ignorer la douleur et ne penser à rien...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Lucy s'évade ! Et Natsu ?

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 10 de cette fiction ! Chapitre 10 déjà, ça passe si vite... Ah, j'allais oublier ! **Je cherche un(e) bêta lecteur/lectrice pour m'aider à améliorer la qualité de mes chapitres et à corriger les fautes** sachant que l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort ^^' bien que j'écrive pas non plus avec une faute à chaque phrase je pense :D Voila donc si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que depuis le début de mon histoire j'ai oublié Happy ! Ah je suis vraiment désolé... Honte à moi . Du coup il va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre !

Kagura : Eh oui Ikkaku est une véritable ordure, Natsu n'a servi à rien dans le chapitre précédent, le pauvre :') Et puis Lucy aime bien se mettre dans des situations impossibles, bon c'est Lucy aussi xD

Arr545 : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci à toi de m'avoir donné ton avis, il m'a fait changer et améliorer pas mal de choses ^^ Après j'avais une petite question pour les émotions des personnages, tu m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse attention mais je voulais savoir à propos de quoi ? Il faudrait que je décrypte mieux leurs sentiments ou quelque chose comme ça tu penses ? Sinon à part ça je te remercie encore et je vais continuer à bosser ^^

Dans ce chapitre et je ferais ça dorénavant dans tout les prochains, les pensées des personnages seront en _italique ._ J'en profite aussi pour repréciser que les dialogues sont marqués avec le tiret du 6 au début : **-**

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **L'évasion . Lucy est blessée ?!**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement . Je suis toujours en cellule et je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai dormi . _J'espère seulement que Natsu va bien... Il faut que je pense à un plan pour m'échapper d'ici et trouver Natsu !_ Je soupire bruyamment et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer .

 **Point de vue de Natsu .**

Je suis réveillé maintenant depuis longtemps . Je n'ai aucune idée de qui s'est passé avant et pourquoi je suis enfermée dans une cellule . _Il faut à tout prix que je m'échappe et que je trouve Lucy..._

Pour la sixième fois, je remue dans tout le sens essayant de briser mes chaînes mais je n'arrive pas... _Ah ! Il a du me mettre des chaînes anti-magie..._

-L'enfoiré... Pestais-je à voix haute .

-Qui traites-tu d'enfoiré ? Demande Ikkaku, en entrant dans ma cellule.

-Ah tu montres enfin ta sale tronche ! Saluais-je avec un sourire arrogant .

-Petit ignorant, si j'étais toi je me comporterai autrement... Me dit-il, menaçant .

J'ignore sa menace et en profite pour demander ou est Lucy, _j'espère qu'il ne lui as rien fait..._

-Ah tu parles de Heartfilia ? Eh bien elle a décidée de me mentir et me manquer de respect alors je lui ai lancé un sort, deux chaînes compressent son cœur et au moindre mensonge de sa part envers moi elles se resserrons et puis son cœur explosera sous la pression. N'est ce pas magnifique ? Fit-il, ses yeux brillant avec une lueur folle .

 _Il a osé lui faire du mal ce salaud... personne ne touche Lucy, je vais le réduire en charpie !_ Je le regarde avec tellement de haine qu'il recule un peu, surpris .

 _-_ Bon j'ai à faire alors à plus tard dragounnet ! S'exclame t'il, en quittant la pièce .

 _Dra...gounnet...? Comment il m'a appelé...? Raah il m'énerve tellement ! Faut que je me tire d'ici le plus rapidement possible mais comment faire ?_

 **Point de vue de Lucy**

 _Ça y est j'ai un plan ! Enfin un plan...Si on peut appeler ça un plan .Je vais simplement feindre de me sentir vraiment pas bien et appeler les gardiens . Une fois qu'ils seront rentrés dans ma cellule j'appellerais Loki ( je peux l'appeler sans sa clef exceptionnellement ) pour qu'il les neutralise et après il me libérera ! Les vielles ruses sont toujours les meilleures héhé ! Espérons seulement qu'Ikkaku ne débarque pas entre temps..._

 _-_ Aaaah... s'il vous plaît ! Appelais-je, en feignant la douleur .

-Qu'est ce que t'as la grognasse ? Répondit l'un des gardes .

-Je me sens vraiment pas bien... Aaaah ! Expliquais-je, en gémissant .

Le garde qui m'a répondu soupire et dit à son collègue d'ouvrir la porte . Il s'exécute et les deux rentrent dans ma cellule . Ils s'approchent de moi et je jubile intérieurement .

 _Quels imbéciles, ils sont tombés en plein dedans ! Allez on va mettre le plan à exécution !_

 _-_ Loki viens à moi ! Criais-je d'un coup .

-Qu'est ce que tu appelles comme ça toi ?! S'exclame le premier garde, surpris .

Une vive lumière dorée apparaît et je sais que Loki est la pour moi . Il les assomme rapidement sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit et viens me libérer de mes chaînes .

-Je te remercie Loki ! Fis-je avec un sourire sincère .

-Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour ma maîtresse préférée ! Répondit celui-ci, en projetant sur le mur avec son pouvoir « I love Lucy »

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! M'exclamais-je, en rougissant .

Loki retourne dans le monde des esprits non sans m'avoir dit de faire attention et je fonce pour retrouver Natsu !

Je cours sans m'arrêter et jette des petits coups d'œils de gauche à droite de temps en temps espérant voir une touffe rose . Je continue ma course et prends un virage serré à gauche quand je me heurte contre quelque chose !

Aie... Fis-je en me massant la tête .

Je rouvre les yeux et devant moi se trouve une femme . Elle de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et elle porte deux haches tranchantes à ses hanches .

-Oh tu es la prisonnière du Seigneur Ikkaku n'est ce pas ? Mais que fais-tu en dehors de ta prison ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter...? Me demande t'elle en empoignant ses deux armes .

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de la combattre et puis elle m'a l'air particulièrement forte... Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois fuir le plus vite possible !_

Je m'élance à toute vitesse vers un chemin à ma droite et je l'entends me poursuivre .

Je continue à courir mais je ne n'entends plus aucun bruit, le silence est total . Je ralentis pour reprendre mon souffle mais reste sur mes gardes .

-Hahahahaha je t'ai eu ! S'écrie une voix venant d'au dessus de moi .

Je lève les yeux au plafond et elle saute sur moi, une hache à la main ! Je suis pétrifiée . Mon corps ne m'obéit plus .

Elle se tient sur moi et m'écrase de tout son poids, j'ai du mal à respirer...

-Maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu as fais pour t'échapper ok ?! Me dit elle en appuyant un de ses haches sur mon épaule .

 _Comme si j'allais lui répondre..._

 _-_ Réponds sale blonde ! M'ordonne t'elle .

Je ne réponds toujours pas et elle commence à entailler ma peau avec sa hache ! Je laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur .

-Je réitère la question . Comment t'es tu échappée ?! Me crie t'elle cette fois, en se penchant au niveau de mon visage . De mon coté je continue à faire la sourde oreille .

-Tu veux jouer à ça hein ? Alors tu vas manger ! S'écrie t'elle, en colère .

 _Qu..Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire...? Je_

-AAAAAAAAH ! Hurlais-je, elle venait de planter sa hache dans mon épaule !

Beaucoup de sang suinte de ma blessure et ma vision commence à se troubler...

 _Ah j'ai si mal... Je ne veux pas mourir ici... Nastu...Natsu...J'ai besoin de toi . Natsuuuuu !_

Soudain, mon tatouage se mit à briller d'une vive lumière orangée et je l'observe, les yeux écarquillés .

 **Point de vue de Natsu .**

Je suis la, assis, essayant de trouver une solution quand mon corps se met soudainement à briller !

-Waaah qu'est ce qui se passe ?! M'écriais-je, choqué .

Mon corps brille de plus en fort, mes membres s'évaporent en une douce lumière orangée et je me sens comme téléporté ! A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouve devant Lucy et une fille est assise sur elle .

Lucy me fixe, bouche bée et la fille sur elle se redresse vivement et me regarde avec animosité .

 _Ok... Je suis dans l'incompréhension totale . Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé mais la je dois sauver Lucy !_

Je m'approche pas à pas de la fille en enflammant mon poing . Elle va payer pour s'en être prise à Lucy ! La sueur coule de son front et elle recule, visiblement apeurée .

-Poing du dragon de Feu ! Fis-je, avec toute la puissance que j'ai .

La fille crie et part s'écraser à des mètres plus loin dans le couloir .

Je reviens vite au chevet de Lucy et je sens l'odeur nauséabonde du sang en grande quantité...

-Je suis la Lucy, tout ira bien... dis-je, en poussant sa frange de son front .

-Nat...su . Me réponds-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté . Elle tremble et a du mal à respirer .

Je la hisse dans mes bras doucement dans le style de mariée en faisant attention à sa blessure et commence à marcher .

-On rentre à la maison . Murmurais-je, pour la rassurer .

Ses lèvres esquissent un fin sourire et elle s'endort dans mes bras...

* * *

Fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! La je pense que vous devez avoir plein d'interrogations : Est ce que Lucy va s'en sortir ? Comment Natsu s'est téléporté ? Est ce que ça a un lien avec Lucy ? La fille aux cheveux verts est elle si nulle que ça ? XD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et de me laissez vos théories haha ^^ Moi je vous dit à bientôt, gros bisous !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le village de Géréva !

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez vous ? Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement et puis je concentrai sur les cours . Bref ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre 11 va vous plaire surtout qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude .

Petit changement : Le village s'appelait Elusa à la base mais grâce à Kagura qui m'avait fait remarqué que ça sonnait comme la prononciation d'Erza . Je l'ai changé en Géréva . J'espère que ce nom vous plaît ( il sort entièrement de mon crane, j'avoue que ca me fait un peu penser à Gervais mais bon xD )

Kagura : j'avoue tout un style badass pour être nulle au final ( pauvre Elfman haha ) mais elle va réapparaître dans les prochains chapitres ;) . Lucy est bel et bien encore une victime eh oui, s'en sortira t'elle seule un jour ? XD Natsu est deus ex machina ( je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça )

Soiz : Ce chapitre est arrivé un peu plus tard que prévu désolé ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Le village de Géréva, Lucy découvre ses origines !**

 **PDV Lucy**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement . J'essaye de me relever mais une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule me recouche immédiatement . _J'ai oublié que je suis blessée... Cette fille, elle me le paiera..._ Je suis dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormis, il fait nuit .

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Gajeel qui rentre avec Wendy . Pantherlily et Carla sont avec eux .

-Comment te sens tu Lucy ? Me demande Wendy, en souriant .

-J'ai encore mal à l'épaule mais je ne suis plus fatiguée . Répondis-je, souriant en retour .

-Tu nous as inquiétés Bunny Girl, tu as dormis pendant une journée . Me dit Gajeel

 _Une journée ?! Ah oui effectivement ce n'est pas rien..._ pensais-je .

-Quoi qu'il en soit … commence Wendy .

-LUUUUUCYYYY ! Crie une voix, je reconnais celle de Natsu et il arrive en trombe dans l'infirmerie avec Happy . Il s'approche de mon lit et me serre dans ses bras .

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça... Murmure t'il à mon oreille .

Je rougis . _Il s'est donc inquiété à ce point...?_ Je souris en fermant les yeux et le rassure .

-Plus jamais . Ne t'en fais pas... assurais-je .

-Donc je disais... reprends Wendy en toussant .

-Lucy remets toi vite sur pied comme ça on reprends les missions rapidement ok ?! S'exclame Natsu, interrompant Wendy .

-Tu vas la laisser parlé idiot ! Ordonne Gajeel, en frappant le sur la tête .

Je ris à leurs chamailleries . Wendy m'explique donc ce qu'elle cherche à me dire depuis tout à l'heure tout en me soignant :

-Je pense que demain tu seras totalement guérie . Cependant, je suis étonnée car tu cicatrise très vite . Une blessure de ce genre t'aurait laissé au lit pour au minimum cinq jours . Déclare t'elle, en enlevant mon bandage .

Je gémis de dégoût en regardant l'allure de mon épaule . La plaie est encore entrouverte et une croûte rouge s'est formée . Je détourne le regard, ça m'écœure plus qu'autre chose . Wendy finit de me soigner et me remets un nouveau bandage .

-On va y aller, il se fait tard . On te laisse te reposer Lucy. Bonne nuit ! Salue Wendy en quittant la pièce avec ses frères .

-Bonne nuit ! Répondis-je .

Je me tourne dans la couette et soupire . _J'espère que demain je serais en pleine forme... J'ai pas envie de rester ici à rien faire..._ Je m'endors tranquillement sur ses pensées .

 **Le lendemain matin**

-Aaah j'ai bien dormis ! M'exclamais-je, en baillant . Je pousse la couette et descends du lit . J'ouvre la porte et descends les escaliers de la guilde prudemment . _Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe comme la fois dernière ._

Une fois en bas, Mira me salue et je m'installe au bar .

-Contente de voir guérie Lucy . Tu souhaites manger quelque chose ? Me propose t'elle, souriante .

-Eh bien... je vais simplement prendre une assiette de riz et un yaourt s'il te plaît .

Je remercie Mira et engloutis l'assiette de riz et le yaourt rapidement . _On peut dire que j'avais faim !_

-Lu-chan ? M'appelle une voix .

-Oh Lévy-chan ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? M'enquis-je en voyant son expression un peu tendue .

 _-_ C'était hier, je marchais pour rentré chez moi quand un vieillard m'a interpellée . Il m'a donnée une lettre et m'a dit de te la remettre . Seulement je ne sais pas qui est cet homme et ce que dit la lettre, ça m'inquiète un peu... m'explique Lévy, en regardant ses pieds .

Je baisse les yeux sur la lettre . _Qui peut bien m'écrire et pourquoi surtout...?_

Je me lève et prends la lettre des mains de Lévy . Je l'examine, elle possède un sceau de cire assez joli en forme de rose . Je me demande vraiment qui a bien pu l'envoyé... Je l'ouvre sans plus attendre et entame la lecture .

 _Chère Lucy ._

 _Comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps ? Il s'est sûrement passé tout plein de choses depuis notre séparation... J'espère seulement qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave après ça . Je ne puis te révéler qui je suis exactement, il serait préférable que tu me voies en vrai . Rends toi au village de Géréva le plus rapidement possible ._

 _Je t'aime ._

 _Dame Sylvia ._

Je replie la lettre, troublée . _Dame Sylvia ? Donc c'est une personne noble qui m'a écrite...? Je vais me rendre à Géréva et trouver des réponses._ Lévy hausse un sourcil et me regarde inquiète .

-Lévy-chan, je vais chez Natsu . Je dois à tout prix me rendre quelque part ! Déclarais-je, en courant vers les portes de la guilde .

Tout en courant vers la maison de Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel j'essaye de me rappeler du nom de village, Géréva mais rien ne me vient . _Raaah c'est tellement frustrant !_

J'arrive à la maison . Je toque doucement à la porte ; celle ci s'ouvre et je vois Wendy qui me sourie à pleines dents .

-Coucou Lucy ! Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois ! Viens, entre .

Je rentre . Wendy me fait m'installer sur le canapé et je décide d'aller droit au but .

-Wendy, sais tu ou es Natsu ? il faut qu'il m'accompagne quelque part .

-Bien sur ! Il est en haut . Attends je l'appelle . Natsu ! Crie t'elle .

Il descends à toute vitesse dans le salon et au bout de quelques minutes, semble enfin me remarquer . Je le prends à part et lui explique la situation .

-Ok je vois . Direction Géréva alors ?! Conclue t'il suite à mon explication .

J'acquiesce et nous préparons alors des sacs pour partir . Happy nous accompagne aussi . Après tout Natsu sans Happy n'est pas Natsu . Wendy nous salue et nous dit de faire attention .

Heureusement, le village n'est pas très loin et on peut s'y rendre à pied en trente minutes . Ça évite le calvaire du train à Natsu . Tout le long du trajet, je discute avec lui, on parle de tout et de rien .

On prends une petite pause quand j'aperçois un panneau ou le nom « Géréva » est inscrit dessus !

-Natsu, viens on y est ! M'exclamais-je en marchant à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée du village .

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite . Il est désert, Il n'y aucun signe de vie . On progresse dans le village, prudents . J'observe, les maisons sont détruites, comme si elles avaient été consumées par le feu . Le sol est rempli de débris en tout genre, de la nourriture, des bouts de meuble, des morceaux de vêtements...

 _Mais que c'est il passé ici...? Pourquoi on me donne rendez vous dans un endroit comme ça ? Ça sent pas bon..._

On se trouve au centre du village . Il y'a un petit château qui est tout aussi abîmé que les maisons .

-Il y a des gens dans ce château, je le sens . Affirme Natsu, en sentant l'air .

-Peut-être celui ou celle qui m'a écrit . Rentrons dedans . Fis-je non sans une once d'inquiétude et d'appréhension .

Nous rentrons à peine quand une femme se précipite sur moi à toute vitesse .

-Comme tu nous as manqués Lucy ! S'écrie la femme, en me serrant tendrement .

-Ma petite Lucy ! Ajoute un homme, derrière, en essuyant une larme .

-Mais qui-qui êtes vous ? Bafouillais-je, déstabilisée .

Je les détailles un peu : Tout les deux ont une mine affreusement fatiguée . La femme a les cheveux bruns avec les yeux marrons, elle porte une robe de style médiéval rouge ainsi qu'une fine couronne en or . L'homme, lui, est brun aux yeux bleus . Il porte une chemise blanche avec une fourrure dessus, il a de hautes bottes de chevalier et une couronne en or .

La femme réprime un sanglot et l'homme s'avance vers nous .

Lucy, nous sommes tes parents adoptifs . M'annonce t'il, en mettant sa main sur mon épaule .

-Qu-Que...Quoi ? Fis-je, haletante .

 _Mes parents adoptifs ? Alors c'est la d'où je viens...? Mais pourquoi me suis-je échappée d'ici ? Que s'est t'il passé ? Trop d'interrogations...Je suis tellement confuse._

 _-_ Tu avais un an quand tu es arrivée ici . C'était une soirée de printemps, Layla ta mère, t'avais déposée juste devant les portes du château dans une grosse couette . Il y avait une note posée a coté de toi . Elle disait « Je vous en prie, protégez Lucy . Considérez la comme votre propre fille, elle possède un grand pouvoir et vous seuls pouvez la protéger des personnes qui la menace et de ce monde de magie . » me raconte t'elle, nostalgique .

-Depuis nous t'avons élevée comme notre propre fille, tu as grandi ici dans ce village jusqu'à ce que ce maudit jour arrive... Des brigands sont venus ici et ont dévastés le village . Ils ont pillés les maisons et tués tout le monde sauf nous . Nous t'avons cherché après leur invasion mais tu avais disparue, on pensait qu'ils t'avaient tués... Continue l'homme, le regard triste .

-Sylvia et Sérian... Mes parents adoptifs . Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux .

Les deux écarquillent les yeux et Sylvia commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes en chuchotant ' Oh ma douce petite... ' . Sérian tremble de tout son corps et laisse couler quelques larmes...

Natsu pose une main réconfortante sur ma tête et me frotte doucement le crane, il sait que je suis perturbée par tout ça mais en même temps que je suis heureuse. Happy, lui se pose dans mes bras comme pour m'apaiser .

Soudain ! Le sol se met à trembler et des pierres tombent du plafond déjà en mauvais état . _Je panique, Que se passe t'il ?_

-A Terre ! Hurle Natsu, en nous plaquant au sol .

Je vois seulement un grand rayon blanc et entends un bruit sourd puis c'est le noir complet .

* * *

Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis désolée il doit encore y avoir pas mal de fautes mais je fais de mon mieux ^^ Cette fois, à bientôt les ami(e)s ! :D


	13. Chapitre 12: Un ancien ennemi revient

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Eh oui ça un bail ! Ça faisait un mois je crois que je ne n'avais pas poster donc il était temps d'y remédier ! Donc voici un chapitre 12 avec quelques surprises et interrogations, en tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Kagura : C'est vrai que niveau mère on a mieux que Layla . Mais Eileen est bien pire sur ce coup la xD Le sol tremble, eh bien peut être que dans ce chapitre tu trouveras réponse à ta question . Pour Lucy, je ne peux pas te dire si elle possède une capacité de récupération ou pas mais c'est fort possible ;)

J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier . Vous, les lecteurs qui lisent mon histoire . Ceux ou celles qui ont mis en favori ou suivent cette histoire et bien sur ceux qui laissent leurs avis ! C'est vous qui me donné l'envie de continuer et de donner mon max pour cette fiction donc encore merci ! :D

Précisions sur le texte :

Le suffixe -nii utilisé pour Gajeel et Natsu notamment est un suffixe japonais qui en français se traduit par «frère» , ici on va plutôt le traduire par grand frère .

Le suffixe -san est sûrement le suffixe le plus utilisé . On l'utilise pour des personnes d'age adulte et pour qui on éprouve un certain respect .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Une menace ennemie réapparait ! Une mystérieuse personne débarque à Fairy Tail...**

 **PDV LUCY**

-Lucy réveille toi ! Allez, Lucy ! M'appelle une petite voix suppliante .

Je gémis . Qui est-ce qui peut bien m'appeler ? J'ouvre les yeux lentement . Une touffe de poils bleus se trouve à mes cotés .

-Lucy enfin ! S'exclame Happy en me sautant dessus . Je rigole et le câline, il est si mignon .

-Happy ? Que s'est t'il passé ? Ou est Natsu ? M'enquis-je en ne le voyant pas dans les parages .

 _Je me rappelle vaguement mais le sol à tremblé, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense qui a provoqué ça... Bref je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus ._

-En fait, tu étais encore évanouie quand est apparu un mec bizarre aux yeux rouges . Il voulait s'en prendre à toi mais Natsu l'a empêché . Ils combattent depuis longtemps maintenant... J'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas . M'explique Happy, avec des larmes commençant à apparaître au coin de ses yeux .

 _Un mec aux yeux rouges hein..._

-Ne t'en fais pas Happy . Je vais aller rejoindre Natsu et on va tout les trois s'en sortir d'accord ? Déclarais-je en posant ma main sur sa tête tendrement .

Il acquiesce doucement et je fonce dehors pour trouver Natsu . Je le cherche activement du regard, mes sens aux aguets mais je ne le vois pas... Quand soudain un hurlement puissant résonne dans la foret aux alentours !

-Aaah ! Criais-je, en me bouchant les oreilles mais ça ne faisait qu'atténuer un peu le cri .

Qu'est ce c'était que ça ? D'où provient un cri pareil ? J'espère que Natsu n'est pas en danger...

Je décide de me rendre vers la provenance du cri . J'y arrive en seulement peu de temps, ce n'est pas très loin en courant .

J'écarquille les yeux, le sol est rempli de cratères plus ou moins énormes . Dans la zone, la végétation à littéralement été annihilée .

Il y a eu un combat ici ou un truc du genre... Natsu ne doit être pas très loin . Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave...

Je m'enfonce dans la foret, prête à le trouver quand celui-ci, apparu de nul part, se trouve violemment projeté dans ma direction ! Je m'élance pour le rattraper et m'écrase avec lui dans mes bras sur quelques mètres .

Je l'examine un peu . Il est esquinté de partout, de blessures plus ou moins grave . Il a l'arcade sourcilière gauche brisée, le sang s'en échappe en grande quantité et il a beaucoup de lacérations et brûlures sur tout le corps .

-Natsu ! Que s'est t'il passé ? Demandais-je, en le fixant . Inquiète de son état .

-Lucy... Danger et... l'autr- commence t'il mais sans finir sa phase, pris de violentes quintes de toux . Il fini même par craché du sang .

-Hahahaha ! Comme c'est amusant de te voir si affaibli Natsu ! S'écrie une voix rauque à quelques pas de moi .

 _Cette voix... Je la reconnaîtrai entre milles ._

-Ikaku . Lançais-je, amère en relevant la tête .

-Ma chère Lucy . Je suis content de te revoir ! tu m'as manquée tu sais ? Me dit il, avec un sourire malsain .

-Je ne partage pas ce sentiment, enfoiré . T'as décidé de nous poursuivre jusqu'au au bout du monde c'est ça ?! Crachais-je, en resserrant mon emprise sur Natsu inconsciemment .

-Haha toujours aussi sauvage, j'aime ça ! S'exclame t'il avec un petit rire . Cependant, je commence à en avoir marre de te courir après. Déclare t'il, son expression changeant complètement pour devenir sombre...

Sans le vouloir, je frisonne . _Cet homme me flanque vraiment la chair de_ _poule...pensais-je_ .

Je continue à le fixer, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement de sa part . Je remue un peu quand il sort un objet de sa poche, m'attendant à une attaque soudaine .

L'objet est un sifflet .

 _Mais que compte t'il faire avec ? Appeler ses chiens-chiens ?_ _Pff non c'est pas le moment de blaguer Lucy..._

Il siffle dedans . Un son très aigu s'en échappe . Je grimace, le bruit est insupportable . J'attends mais rien ne se produit .

-C'est vraiment que de la gueule en fait ! Souffler dans un petit sifflet à deux balles ? C'est ça ton super pouvoir ? Raillais-je, en retenant un rire .

-Petite impertinente . Tu te moques mais tu te riras moins quand tu seras morte dans d'atroces souffrances . Réplique t'il, en me jetant un regard noir .

 _Hm il fait ça pour m'intimider je suis sure !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand j'aperçois une forme gigantesque qui plane au dessus de nous, je ne vois pas très bien mais il me semble que c'est...

-Oh mon dieu... soufflais-je, totalement médusée mais en même temps, la peur me gagnant .

Au dessus de nous, prêt à se poser, se trouve en fait un dragon .

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, à Fairy Tail .**

 **PDV Wendy**

Je suis assise avec Gajeel-nii à une table de la guilde . On discute de tout et de rien, on rigole mais pourtant je me sens pas bien... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment .

-Gajeel-nii... Commençais-je avec un petite voix .

-Hm qu'est ce qui va pas ? Demande t'il, surpris

-Eh bien, tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment et l'air est lourd, je le sens . Expliquais-je avec une moue inquiète .

-T'inquiètes pas . T'es pas seule, depuis tout à l'heure je ressens la même chose comme une sorte de mini pincement au cœur . Me réponds il, en prenant un air sérieux .

-C'est bizarre... dis-je en fronçant les sourcils .

Gajeel soupire et se lève .

-T'en fais pas d'accord ? Je suis sur que c'est rien de grave . Rassure t'il, en me frottant la tête .

Heureusement qu'il est la pour me rassurer, je ne sais pas ce je ferais sans mes frères... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'est produit ou va se produire...

Nous continuons de discuter, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui grandit dans nos poitrines . Soudain, je tourne la tête, surprise . La porte de la guilde s'ouvre lentement .

-Qui est-ce ? Erza-san ? Non tout le monde est la pourtant... Fis-je en murmurant .

 _Enfin sauf Natsu-nii et Lucy mais je sais qu'ils sont en 'mission' en quelque sorte et qu'ils en ont pour un certain moment..._

Une personne entre avec une cape noire intégrale, je ne peux pas distinguer son visage... Je sniffe l'air discrètement, l'odeur est forte et plutôt musquée j'en déduis que c'est un homme. Gajeel se place devant moi, il a aussi senti .

L'homme s'arrête à quelques pas de nous et prends une grande inspiration .

-Gajeel, Wendy . Il est l'heure de tout vous révéler . Annonce t'il

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12 ! Je sais que vous vous poser sûrement plein de questions maintenant haha . Qui est l'homme à la fin du chapitre ? Pourquoi y'a t'il un dragon ? Comment Lucy et Natsu vont s'en tirer ? Vous aurez la plupart des réponses au prochain chapitre ! ^^ Sur ce moi je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 13, plein de bisous :D


	14. Chapitre 13:Les révélations de Ryunosuke

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon inactivité à propos de cette fiction, ça fait pas mal de temps que je ne l'ai pas mise à jour... Mais bref je suis maintenant de retour, prête à continuer cette fiction sans problèmes ! ^^

Ah oui ceci n'a pas tellement de rapport avec la fiction mais j'ai vu que Fairy Tail se finit . J'ai d'ailleurs lu le dernier chapitre en ligne et j'ai lâché ma petite larme ! ^^

C'est et ça restera un des meilleurs mangas que j'ai jamais lue et Natsu et toute la bande seront à jamais dans mon cœur et puis par le biais de mes fanfictions, notamment celle la, je continue à leurs créer des aventures, des relations et ça c'est cool ! ;) ( Fairy Tail Forever ! ) C'était le petit moment « émotions » désolé ! ^^

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Les révélations de Ryunosuke !**

 **PDV Wendy**

 _Comment cet homme connaît il nos noms ? C'est flippant... et ça l'est d'autant plus que je reconnais pas son odeur..._

-Hé comment tu connais nos noms ?! Demande Gajeel, un poil énervé .

-Laissez moi me présenter . Réponds l'homme en enlevant sa capuche .

Je le détaille . Il a des cheveux mi-long, noirs et bouclés et une fine barbe . Ses yeux sont marrons ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais ils dégagent une lueur bizarre, je ne saurais dire quoi... De plus, je n'arrive pas à lui donner d'age .

-Je m'appelle Ryunosuke et je suis votre bienfaiteur . Déclare l'homme mystérieux .

-Notre bienfaiteur ?! Tu vas devoir nous expliquer deux trois choses je crois... réplique Gajeel, méfiant .

Nous nous installons à une table et l'homme, enfin Ryunosuke-san nous rejoint .

-Tout d'abord, je vais vous expliquer qui je suis exactement et comment je vous connais. Annonce t'il en croisant ses mains .

Nous acquiesçons et l'écoutons attentivement .

-Bon comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Ryunosuke . Il faut savoir que je suis immortel et que je le suis pour un but bien précis .

-Vous devez être âgé alors Ryunosuke-san ! M'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux .

-Oui en effet j'ai plus de 800 ans . Réponds il, sans émotions particulières .

-Wouah sacré vioque ! S'étrangle Gajeel, choqué .

Je le tape gentiment sur la tête, il n'a aucun tact . Ryunosuke-san reprends ses explications tranquillement .

-Mon but est de protéger les Heartfilia et de leurs léguer sans encombres au cours du temps les clefs légendaires .

-Les clefs légendaires ? M'enquis, curieuse .

-Les clefs légendaires sont des clefs d'invocations spéciales et très précieuses qui sont transmises dans la famille des Heartfilia générations après générations . Seul une personne possédant le nom des Heartfilia peut posséder ces clefs et leurs pouvoirs . Il y a actuellement sept clefs légendaires et elles sont uniques au monde .

-Bon papi t'es gentil mais c'est quoi exactement le pouvoir de ces clefs ? Questionne Gajeel, impatient .

-C'est vous, les dragons slayers . Vous êtes en fait de vraies personnes mais vous pouvez être invoqués comme des esprits par celui ou celle qui possède les clefs légendaires . Déclare t'il .

Je suis choqué et Gajeel l'est tout autant que moi . Nous sommes donc des esprits en plus d'être des dragons slayers ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

-C'est juste..pas croyable . Balbutiais-je .

-Eh bien il faut croire que si mais laissez moi continuez . Il y a longtemps de ça, les dragons avaient créer une alliance avec les Heartfilia, visant à se protéger et s'aider mutuellement en cas de problèmes . Mais un jour, une terrible bataille opposa les Heartfilia à un autre clan de constellationistes tout aussi puissants . Les dragons, fidèles à leurs alliances, leurs vinrent en aide mais les Heartfilia furent décimés et de cette famille, ne resta plus qu'une personne et cette personne c'était moi . Les dragons m'ont sauvés à temps mais de cette bataille, j'en ai gardé une grande cicatrice .

Suite à cet affrontement, pour assurer la protection des Heartfilia mais aussi des dragons, je créa les clefs légendaires . Clefs qui visaient donc à faire des dragons des esprits que je pouvais appeler pour combattre à mes cotés .

-Mais...Mais pourquoi nos parents ne nous ont rien dit à propos de ces clefs ? Questionnais-je, un peu perdue par toute ses informations .

-Sans doute car ils n'ont pas eu le temps et pour vous protéger . D'ailleurs je connaissais vos parents . Igneel et Grandiné, de fiers dragons...

-Quoi le vioque ? Tu connaissais nos parents ?! S'écrie Gajeel, surpris .

-Ah c'est une longue histoire ça aussi... mais je suppose que je dois vous la conter . Conclue Ryunosuke .

Je suis pas seulement un Heartfilia qui protège les siens . Mon but est de protéger les dragons à travers les époques et arriva l'époque ou vivait vos parents, Igeel et Grandiné . Ils étaient déjà au courant pour le pouvoir d'esprit qu'ils possédaient mais je leurs rendais visite quand même, pour voir si tout ce passait bien pour eux . La dernière fois que je les ai vu, Grandiné était enceinte de toi, Gajeel .

-Maman... Souffle Gajeel, soudainement attristé.

Je lance un regard doux à Gajeel et pose ma main sur son bras pour l'apaiser . A moi aussi maman me manque terriblement... Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'une chose qu'elle m'avait dit à propos de mes grand frères .

-Wendy . Tes grands frères feront parfois des bêtises ou seront très tristes quand ils seront plus grands. Dans ces moments la, je voudrais que tu sois la pour eux . Tu sais, tu es leur petite sœur mais une petite sœur doit aussi savoir protéger ses grands frères . D'accord Wendy ?

Petite, j'avais acquiescé sans réellement comprendre mais aujourd'hui tout prends sens . Je dois protéger Natsu et Gajeel . Quoi qu'il advienne .

-Hé tu écoutes le vieux Wendy ? M'apelle Gajeel interrompant mes pensées

-Ah excusez moi je n'écoutais pas . M'excusais-je, rouge de honte .

-Hem, je reprends . Grandiné était donc enceinte de toi Gajeel et de mon coté j'avais pris Igneel à part pour discuter . Continue Ryunosuke-san .

 **Flash-back**

 **-** Igneel . Je sais que tu es très affecté par la mort de Layla mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose la concernant... Elle était enceinte .

-Quoi ?! Layla enceinte ? Mais ou est son gosse alors ?

-Je ne sais pas . Je suppose que Layla l'a caché pour la protéger d'une éventuelle menace . Elle m'avait bien dit que son enfant si elle en aurait un, ne connaîtrait jamais le pouvoir qu'il lui est destiné et vivrait en ignorant tout .

-Je ne la comprends que trop bien...Mais tôt ou tard, son enfant saura tout qu'il vive à l'écart ou pas . Notre enfant à venir saura ici et au moment ou ça arrivera, on devra les aider . Conclue Igneel, en portant son regard sur Grandiné un peu plus loin, qui caressait son ventre tout rebondi avec un sourire .

 **Fin Flash-back**

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux au souvenir de nos parents mais je les enlèves rapidement . Je dois me concentrer sur ce que nous dit Ryunosuke-san .

-Mais qui était Layla ? Qui était elle pour nos parents ? Demande Gajeel en fixant Ryunosuke .

-Layla était la Heartfilia qui possédait les clefs légendaires et donc « la princesse » de vos parents .

-Savez vous qui est son enfant ? Celui que vous recherchez ? Rajoutais-je .

-Je ne connais que son nom . Lucy Heartfilia . Révèle t'il .

Gajeel et moi échangeons un regard étonné . Lucy est donc la fille de la « princesse » de nos parents ? Je suis totalement stupéfaite, tout est lié en fait .

-On l'a connais papi . La bunny girl fait partie de la guilde . Précise Gajeel .

Ryuonsuke-san nous fixe, médusé . Il ne pensait pas qu'on la connaîtrait . C'est dans des situations comme ça que je me dis que le destin est fantastique...

-Vous devez me conduire à elle immédiatement ! S'exclame il en frappant ses mains sur la table .

Ne perdant pas de temps, il se précipite dehors et nous le suivons à la hâte pour retrouver Lucy .

 _Natsu...Lucy...On arrive !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 fini ! Pas d'actions dans ce chapitre mais beaucoup de blabla, d'explications . J'espère quand même qu'il vous à plu et pas qu'inquiétudes pour le prochain chapitre, on aura de l'action et on en apprendra encore un peu sur Layla, la mère de Lucy, Igneel et Grandiné et enfin sur Ryunosuke . A la prochaine minna-san :D !

PS : Ryu de dragon, Ryunosuke veut dire ' Celui qui mord ' en japonais .


End file.
